Papa's Pastaria
Papa's Pastaria is the 9th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on December 9th, 2013. Doan and Utah are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. The game is set in the town of Portallini, the hometown of the Romano Family. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Hope, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. Customers can now choose either to wait in line (as they have in previous games) or now take a seat in the dining room. Players can now "hire" a second worker (Doan, Utah or a second Custom Worker), to take orders from customers who choose to place their orders from the dining room. The game has four stations: Order Station, Cook Station, Build Station and Bread Station. Description Become Portallini's primo pasta chef in Papa's Pastaria! It's a destination wedding in the waterfront town of Portallini, home of Papa's Pastaria! You're in charge of Papa's newest restaurant, where you'll take orders, cook noodles, and add sauces and toppings to craft a perfect plate of pasta! Introduction Little Edoardo asks Olga for her hand in marriage, to which Olga accepts. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker receives an invitation to their wedding in Portallini. After mailing the RSVP, he/she tries to reserve a hotel room on the Travel Trout website in Portallini in the spring, only to find that there are no rooms available. Changing the option to "any season", the site offers one room available at Papa's Pastaria. Happy to find the room available, Doan/Utah/Custom worker makes his/her choice. Immediately, the doorbell rings, and a package from Travel Trout is left at the doorstep. Upon opening the package, he/she sees that the box contains the Pastaria uniform, an employee manual, and an airline ticket from Burgerburgh to Portallini via Gondol-Air leaving IMMEDIATELY. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker then realizes that he/she has now been enlisted to work Papa Louie's newest restaurant, much to his/her dismay. Ending The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 65. Papa Louie officiates the wedding ceremony of Little Edoardo and Olga, in front of family, friends, and many of Papa's customers in attendance. New Features *A dining room. Some customers would want to go there, and another worker (Utah, Doan, or Custom worker), will help out by taking and bringing them their orders. This feature is unlocked "a few ranks in" (as quoted by Tony). *Holiday themed clothing. *Adjustable volume settings. *Separate music and sound effect buttons. *The end-of-day minigames will now show the amount of stars players have received (the number of prizes won) by winning the game. If all of the stars are filled, it means that the player has won all of the prizes available. Previews *'10/23/2013': You're Invited! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3143 *'11/05/2013': Papa's Pastaria is announced! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3220 *'11/12/2013': The workers are revealed to be Doan and Utah, along with their uniforms! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3259 *'11/19/2013': Crystal is introduced as a sneak peek. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3294 *'11/25/2013': Hope wins Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2013 and is a new customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3318 *'11/26/2013': The Dining Room is announced! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3332 *'11/27/2013': Holidays are announced to be in the game! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3355 *'12/02/2013': Sneak Peek: Stations. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3370 *'12/03/2013': Sneak Peek: Clothing. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3381 *'12/04/2013': Sneak Peek: New Station!: Bread Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3392 *'12/05/2013': Launch day is announced: December 9th. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3399 *'12/09/2013': Papa's Pastaria is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3415 Workers The workers are Doan, Utah and the Custom Worker. The standard worker's uniform consists of a white shirt, green bowtie, a hat with a green ribbon, black trousers or skirt with a green belt. Customers *Allan (Tutorial) *Rita (Comes after tutorial) *Robby (Time Customer) *Akari (Time Customer) *Gremmie (Time Customer) *Shannon (Time Customer) *Hope (Time Customer) *Marty (Time Customer) *Ivy (Time Customer) *Ninjoy (Time Customer) *Connor (Time Customer) *Sue (Time Customer) *Cooper (Time Customer) *Taylor (Day 2) *Tony (Rank 2) *Clover (Rank 3) *Sasha (Rank 4) *Timm (Rank 5) *Rico (Rank 6) *Peggy (Rank 7) *Wendy (Rank 8) *Penny (Rank 9) *Big Pauly (Rank 10) *Chuck (Rank 11) *Nevada (Rank 12) *Alberto (Rank 13) *Prudence (Rank 14) *Olivia (Rank 15) *Boomer (Rank 16) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 17) *Kingsley (Rank 18) *Maggie (Rank 19) *Kayla (Rank 20) *Wally (Rank 21) *Bertha (Rank 22) *Tohru (Rank 23) *Mindy (Rank 24) *Gino Romano (Rank 25) *Nick (Rank 26) *Scooter (Rank 27) *Trishna (Rank 28) *Mitch (Rank 29) *Edna (Rank 30) *Willow (Rank 31) *Kenji (Rank 32) *Professor Fitz (Rank 33) *Foodini (Rank 34) *Sarge Fan (Rank 35) *Hank (Rank 36) *Sienna (Rank 37) *James (Rank 38) *Mandi (Rank 39) *Johnny (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) *Lisa (Rank 42) *Roy (Rank 43) *Bruna Romano (Rank 44) *Matt (Rank 45) *Xandra (Rank 46) *Cecilia (Rank 47) *Yippy (Rank 48) *Captain Cori (Rank 49) *Carlo Romano (Rank 50) *Scarlett (Rank 51) *Zoe (Rank 52) *Greg (Rank 53) *Vicky (Rank 54) *Hugo (Rank 55) *Georgito (Rank 56) *Cletus (Rank 57) *Skyler (Rank 58) *Franco (Rank 59) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 60) *Clair (Rank 61) *Mary (Rank 62) *Little Edoardo (Rank 63) *Olga (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Deano (Monday) *Kahuna (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Crystal (Thursday) *Radlynn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals (Bold customers are closers) *'Crystal' *'Deano' *Hope *Olivia *Sienna Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Bread Station Ingredients Pastas *Spaghetti (Start) (Pasta Classica) *Macaroni (Start) (Mac Attack) *Gnocchi (Unlocked with Taylor at Day 2) (Gnocchi Fan) *Ravioli (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 14) (Ravioli Pro) *Fettuccine (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 25) (Fettuccini Fan) *Bowtie (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 34) (Formal Attire) *Penne (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 50) (Pass the Penne) *Radiatori (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 54) (Radiatori Rush) Sauces *Papa's Marinara Sauce(Start) (Papa's Recipe) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) (Cream of the Crop) *Three Cheese Sauce (unlocked with Tony at Rank 2) (Cheese Please) *Garlic Basil (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 24) (Garlicious) *Beefy Bolognese (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 45) (Beefy Blast) Toppings *Meatballs (Start) (Meatball Mania) *Mushrooms (Start) (Mushroom Master) *Chicken (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 3) (Chicken Champ) *Sausage (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 9) (Sausage Grinder) *Tomatoes (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 15) (Tomato Topper) *Shrimp (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 20) (Shrimp Server) *Clams (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 29) (Shellfish) *Onion (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 35) (Onion Wrangler) *Prosciutto (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 40) (Prosciutto Pro) *Fried Calamari (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 49) (Side of Squid) *Green Pepper (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 60) (Green Garnish) Shakers *Parmesan Cheese (Start) (Cheese Champion) *Grated Mozzarella (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 4) (More Mozzarella) *Crushida Pepper (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 10) (Explosion of Flavor) *Italian Seasoning (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 44) (Spice Blend) *Black Pepper (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 55) (Freshly Ground) Breads * Garlic Breadstick (Start) (Warm and Buttery) *Cheesy Bread (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 5) (Cheese Toast) *Foccacia (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13) (Grab a Slice) *Poppyseed Roll (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 30) (Poppy Pro) *Crescent Roll (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 39) (Hot and Flaky) *Pepperoni Bread (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 59) (Pepperoni Pro) Holiday Ingredients Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *'Chilifest' (May) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Rico (Favored by Sasha, Rico, Peggy, Shannon, Wendy, Penny and Big Pauly) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Chuck (Favored by Robby, Gremmie, Chuck, Nevada, Alberto, Prudence and Olivia) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Boomer (Favored by Allan, Hope, Boomer, Pinch Hitwell, Kingsley, Maggie and Kayla) *'Neptune's Feast' (August) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Wally (Favored by Ivy, Connor, Wally, Bertha, Tohru, Mindy and Gino Romano) *'Gondola 500' (September) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Nick (Favored by Rita, Timm, Nick, Scooter, Trishna, Mitch and Edna) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Willow (Favored by Ninjoy, Willow, Kenji, Professor Fitz, Foodini and Sarge Fan) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Hank (Favored by Taylor, Cooper, Hank, Sienna, James, Mandi and Johnny) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Santa (Favored by Marty, Santa, Lisa, Roy, Bruna Romano and Matt) *New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Xandra (Favored by Akari, Xandra, Cecilia, Yippy, Captain Cori, and Carlo Romano) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Scarlett (Favored by Sue, Scarlett, Zoe, Greg, Vicky and Hugo) *St. Paddy's Day - (March) Unlocked at Rank 56 with Georgito (Favored by Clover, Georgito, Cletus, Skyler, Franco, and Mayor Mallow) *'Romano Wedding' (April) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Clair (Favored by Tony, Clair, Mary, Little Edoardo, Olga and Papa Louie) Ranks Shop 'Upgrades' *Doorbell - $30.00 *Cook Booster 1 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 2 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 3 - $120.00 *Cook Booster 4 - $120.00 *Regular Alarm - $80.00 *Al Dente Alarm - $150.00 *Bread Booster 1 - $120.00 *Bread Booster 2 - $120.00 *Golden Spoon - $150.00 *2nd Bread Toaster - $300.00 *Heat Lamp 1 - $175.00 *Heat Lamp 2 - $175.00 'Furniture' * Sm. Chili Crate - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Chili Crate - $75.00, 30 pts * Fest Fence - $100.00, 50 pts * Rowdy Rico Arcade Game - $500.00, 50 pts * Pile of Tires - $130.00, 50 pts * Choco Chili Gum - $85.00, 20 pts * Sm. Luau Table * Luau Boombox * Luau Punch Table * Luau Umbrella * Surfboard * Banana Gum * Sm. Jubilee Table * Md. Jubilee Table * Lg. Jubilee Table * Red Flag * Blue Flag * Powsicle Gum * Sm. Neptune Table * Md. Neptune Table * Lg. Neptune Table * Neptune Velvet Rope * Neptune Column * Jacksmith Arcade Game * Grape Gum * Sm. Gondola Table * Lg. Gondola Table * Gondola Trophy Case * Gondola 500 Flag * Black Cherry Gum * Sm. Halloween Table * Md. Halloween Table * Lg. Halloween Table * Belltower Ghost * Hanging Bats * Licorice Gum * Sm. Harvest Table * Md. Harvest Table * Lg. Harvest Table * Newspaper Stand * Autumn Tree * Cloudberry Gum * Sm. Holiday Table * Festive Phonograph * Lg. Holiday Table * Christmas Tree * Fireplace * Candy Cane Gum * Sm. Rainbow Table * Md. Rainbow Table * Lg. Rainbow Table * Stache Lamp * New Year Fence * Rainblow Gum * Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Md. Valentine Table - $55.00, 20 pts * Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts * Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts * Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts * Sm. Shamrock Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Md. Shamrock Table - $55.00, 20 pts * Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Pot o' Gold - $85.00, 30 pts * McCoy Arcade Game - $450.00, 60 pts * Mint Gum - $85.00, 20 pts * Sm. Wedding Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Md. Wedding Table - $55.00, 20 pts * Lg. Wedding Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Wedding Arch - $120.00, 30 pts * SNJ Arcade Game - $500.00, 60 pts * Cotton Candy Gum - $85.00, 20 pts 'Posters' *Large window - $75.00, 30 pts *Thin window - $45.00, 20 pts *Tall window - $75.00, 30 pts * Shrooms poster - $35.00, 20 pts * Spaghetti poster - $50.00, 30 pts * Gnocchi poster - $35.00, 20 pts * Breadstick poster - $25.00, 20 pts * Marinara poster - $35.00, 20 pts * Gondola 500 poster - $45.00, 20 pts * Alfredo poster - $45.00, 20 pts * Halloween poster - $ 45.00, 20 pts * Chicken poster * Shrimp poster * Thanks poster - $45.00, 20 pts * Crushida poster * Focaccia poster * Wreath poster - $45.00, 20pts * Tomatoes poster * New Year poster - $45.00, 20 pts * Mozzarella poster * Meatball poster (start) - $50.00, 30 pts * Ravioli poster * Wedding poster 'Wall/Floor' * Chili Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Wooden Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Chilifest Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Sunset Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Teal Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * White Sand Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Patriotic Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Starstripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Dark Star Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Yellow Block Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Yellow Polka Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Purple Planks - $60.00, 20 pts * Checkered Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Red Diamond Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Mono Swirl Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Orange Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Purple Plaid Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Dark Wood Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Mulitgrain Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Harvest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Walnut Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Forest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Candy Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Red Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Prism Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Rainbow Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Lattice Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Valentine Block Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Heart Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Pink Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Shamrock Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Green Striped Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Green Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Lavender Oval Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Wedding Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts 'Clothes' *Black Shirt - $75.00 *Beach Shirt - $55.00 *Designer Jeans - $60.00 *Cutoff Jeans - $45.00 *White Jacket- $90.00 * Spicy Shirt - $50.00 * Flames Tank - $60.00 * Chili Rugby Shirt - $65.00 * Red Plaid Bottoms - $50.00 * Chain Belt - $55.00 * Biker Helmet - $125.00 * Brown Work Shirt - $65.00 * Sunshine Short - 50.00$ * Sunny Wave Tank - $50.00 * Teal Polo Shirt - $60.00 * Zellow dot Bottoms - $60.00 * Rope Belt - $30.00 * Straw Hat - $85.00 * Denim Vest - $100.00 * Red T-Shirt - $40.00 * Starlight Tank - $55.00 * Star Stripe Shirt - $60.00 * Red Stripe Bottoms - $50.00 * Striped Belt - $50.00 * Stunt Helmet - $125.00 * Gondoliers Jacket - $130.00 * Gold Shirt - $60.00 * Burple Tee - $60.00 * Neptune Tank - $65.00 * Purple Polo - $60.00 * Gold Bottoms - $50.00 * Purple Bottoms - $50.00 * Anchor Belt - $60.00 * Neptune Crown - $200.00 * Yellow Raincoat - $150.00 * Purple Windbreaker - $75.00 * Guppy Sweater - $70.00 * Checker Tank - $60.00 * Check Stripe Polo - $65.00 * Black/White Bottoms - $50.00 * Checker Belt - $60.00 * Boater Hat - $90.00 * Red Track Jacket - $100.00 * Shadowy Shirt - $85.00 * Pumpkin Top - $80.00 * Spiderweb Tank - $60.00 * Skull Shirt - $65.00 * Halloween Bottoms - $60.00 * Orange Plaid Bottoms - $55.00 * Studded Belt - $60.00 * Jack O'Lantern Mask - $100.00 * Lab Coat - $150.00 * Black Hoodie - $85.00 * Turkey Shirt - $65.00 * Leaves Tank - $60.00 * Harvest Polo - $60.00 * Brown Bottoms - $50.00 * Cargo Belt - $60.00 * Pilgrim Hat - $75.00 * Orange Vest - $100.00 * Red and White Shirt - $75.00 * Christmas Sweater - $75.00 * Snowflake Tank - $50.00 * Evergreen Polo - $60.00 * Red Bottoms - $50.00 * Green Stripe Bottoms - $60.00 * Christmas Belt - $50.00 * Santa Hat - $75.00 * Green Parka - $150.00 * Burgundy Coat - $120.00 * Swirl Shirt - $60.00 * Rainbow Tank - $50.00 * Rainbow Polo - $60.00 * Prism Bottoms - $55.00 * Zigzag Belt - $50.00 * Jester Hat - $85.00 * Blue Dress Vest - $110.00 * Heart Sweater - $70.00 * Heart Tank - $50.00 * Pink Stripe Polo - $60.00 * Polkadot Bottoms - $60.00 * White Belt - $55.00 * Valentine Hat - $110.00 * Pink Hoodie - $85.00 * Shamrock Tee - $60.00 * Green Stripe Tank - $50.00 * Green and Gold Polo - $70.00 * Lime Bottoms - $50.00 * Lucky Belt - $80.00 * Green Top Hat - $120.00 * Green Windbreaker - $75.00 * White Short Shirt - $70.00 * Lavender Sweater - $70.00 * White Sleeveless - $65.00 * Lavender Polo - $60.00 * Pinstripe Bottoms - $60.00 * Wedding Bottoms - $60.00 * Wedding Cap - $70.00 * Black Blazer - $150.00 * Wedding Vest - $100.00 Badges There are exactly 100 badges in Papa's Pastaria: Seasonal Toppings Seasons Pastas Sauces Toppings Shakers Breads Awards Service Quality Money Serving Mini-Games Mini Games *Home Run Derby (Monday) *'Slider Escape' (Tuesday) *Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) *Burgerzilla (Thursday) *'Maple Shot' (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) *'Grab-a-Roni Gondola' (Sunday) Trivia *The location of Papa's Pastaria is in the city of Portallini. *One of the new customers is the 2013 Kingsley's Customerpalooza winner, Hope. *This is the first gameria where neither of the chefs debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! nor Papa's Pizzeria. *This is the second gameria featuring a chef (Doan, Tony's college friend) based on a real person. *This is the only gameria where the chefs' uniform comes with a tie. *More formal uniforms were chosen because they're working at a pasta restaurant in a classy town. *If you look closely in the intro, you seem to reside in Burgerburgh because of the plane ticket's Departure Town. *This is the first Gameria to implement the Dining Room, and the first gameria where you can hire help. *This is the first game to have a Cook Station and a Bread Station. *This is the second game where an item in the order needs to stay warm in order to receive a good score for the station, the first being Papa's Burgeria. *This is the first game that will allow the player to mute either the music OR the sound. *When all the sound is muted, the toaster in the bread station can still be heard and the ads will have volume. *This is the first Gameria since Hot Doggeria where the tutorial customer is not the other "chef." *This is the first gameria in which the other chef will be absent from the game if you pick custom server. *This is the first Gameria since Pancakeria where a customer was ever absent. *For some people, getting 100% on the building score turned out to be harder than Papa's Cupcakeria because of the sauce and toppings. However it's still possible and others are still able to get some perfects. **It should noted that Papa Pastaria is the first game that lacks any posters or furnitures that boosts the score for all holiday toppings and few other ingredients. Because of this, players are required a lot of extra effort on customers' orders when their favorite holiday is active. *Kahuna returns to his old position as closer after three games as a regular customer. Matt said that they had Kahuna as a closer in Papa's Freezeria HD, so it 'felt right' to have Kahuna as a closer. This caused a considerable amount of backlash among fans. *Santa visits only during the Christmas holiday and starts with a Silver Customer award. *How the closers dress up as Halloween: **Deano: Astronaut **Kahuna: Tiki man **Crystal: Frankenstein's Wife (Cannoli is a devil) **The rest of the closers, who were also closers for Cupcakeria, dress up the same as they did that time. *If you look closely in the intro when Doan/Utah/Custom Worker look up the Pastaria on Travel Trout, you can see a link to terms and conditions which may explain the fact that you had to ''work ''for the Pastaria which the character does not click. *In the shop, in the Furniture and Wall/Floor tabs, when things are listed in holiday order, it starts from Valentine's Day to New Year, the order that Cupcakeria did, even though in this game it goes from Chilifest to Romano Wedding. *When the server enters the Order Station and activates the doorbell, it will ring with a soft, tinkling sound (sounding like: dinkading) but if a customer enters the station personally, the doorbell will make its usual sound (DRING-A-DING) characteristic of it since its introduction in Burgeria. *If the server is waiting to relay an order in line, he/she will not partake in entertainment devices (e.g. video games, tropical punch, bubblegum). *Two customers a day go to the dining room. They are the second customer and the customer before the closer. *If the restaurant closes before any orders were taken, there will be a line of 3-5 customers. Once you take the order of the first person in the dining room, also the assistant, the assistant will come back again along with the closer. They will be in the same spot while walking for a few seconds. *The dining room customers don't seem to use any entertainment devices, but they'll still have the same speed of patience. *After Olga and Edoardo's wedding happens the player can view it again by clicking on the film camera icon after pausing the game, which is near the sound buttons. *You might notice that each closer orders a different bread (except Jojo) after all of them are unlocked. **Deano: Garlic Breadstick **Kahuna: Cheesy Bread **Quinn: Pepperoni Bread **Crystal: Foccacia **Radlynn: Poppyseed Roll **Xolo: Crescent Roll *If there's pasta in a colander, and after serving a customer while there's still pasta in a colander, and there's nothing else in the build station, then it will redirect to the order station. *This is the first gameria where there are more female customers than male customers. * If you listen closely to the parade music, it sounds extremely similar to the Marinara Rapids from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! * On all of the holiday sauces, except Rico's Chili, the jar shape is the same as one of the 5 standard sauces. * The pattern of holiday ingredients is this: sauce, pasta, topping, shaker, then pasta, sauce, shaker, topping. * There is a design flaw with the game in which stirring and removing pasta exactly on time will still result in a cooking score no higher than 96%, and even lower if the player is late or early. This makes both the badges "Cooking Expert" and "Perfect!" impossible to earn. Complaints about this oversight have been minimal. * Both Co-Owners of Flipline are unlocked with a Sauce. * In St. Paddy's Day, the water becomes green in colour, similar to the city of Chicago during the holiday. * This is the only gameria where Papa Louie isn't appear in the intro. * This is the only gameria where Kahuna does not celebrate his favorite holiday, Summer Luau, but he still celebrates all of them and that holiday as a closer. Gallery worker_mochup.jpg|Pastaria Chefs - Doan and Utah PASTARIA.png|Papa's Pastaria Crystalandcannoli.jpg|A new customer for the Papa Louie series who will make her debut in 'Papa's Pastaria'. Hope-Kingsley.jpg|The new customer, Hope. hire_1.jpg|A preview of the new customer options hire_2.jpg hire_3.jpg hire_4.jpg hire_5.jpg thanksgiving03.jpg|Preview of a New ingredient thanksgiving01.jpg Kxtr6.png station_screens_01.jpg|The Cook Station station_screens_02.jpg|The Build Station station_screens_03.jpg|Building a plate of Three Cheese Gnocchi Clothing christmas flipline.jpg|preview of the holiday clothing Clothing glasses flipline.jpg|a lot of new glasses Clothing costum worker flipline.jpg|A custom worker wearing Christmas clothes bread_01.jpg|This is the new station: Bread Station soundfx.jpg|Separate sound and music!!!!!!!! launcdate.jpg|Launch Day!!!!!!!!! Papa's Pastaria - Title Screen.png Employee Manual.png Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Perfect header.jpg playnow.jpg Perfect Pasta for Deano.png Quinn Pastaria.png|Quinn and her perfect pasta Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia not pleased.png|Olivia not pleased Olivia.jpg|One of the new customers, Olivia. She is a fan of Party Subs. romano wedding all pictures.png|SPOILER ALERT! The wedding slideshow. papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie's appearance for the wedding, and in the restaurant. nan.png|Says Nevada, "Perfect!" Okay Pasta - Willow.png Akari stole quinns pasta.png|Poor Akari ordered Quinn's pasta Aki's big smile.jpg|Akari's okay with her mac & alfredo Aki's messed up pasta4.png|Akari ordered a monster pasta!? Akari's pasta didn't cook.png Papas pastaria wedding.jpg|Little Edoardo and Olga at the wedding Just Married.png|Little Edoardo and Olga Romano-Just Married Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png PERFECT PASTA.png|Perfect day at Pastaria All Breads.jpg|All Breads Pasta Cooking.PNG|A screenshot taken at the pastaria ANGRY PAPA 1.jpg|BEST PASTA FAIL EVER!!!!!!!!!! 34.png|jojo's perfect order -0 A A Pastaria 1.PNG|Rico In The Second Chillifest -0 A A Pastaria 2.PNG|Rico Ordering During The Second Chillifest-Romano -0 A A Pastaria 3.PNG|Doan the Server telling the chef Pinch Hitwell's order -0 A A Pastaria 4.PNG|Wendy Ordering -0 A A Pastaria 5.PNG|Lets Cook Pasta 4 Customers -0 A A Pastaria 6.PNG|Hugo Ordering -0 A A Pastaria 7.PNG|Rico, Wendy And Hugo -0 A A Pastaria 8.PNG|Big Pauly ordering -0 A A Pastaria 9.PNG|Lets Cook Some Bread 4 Customers Okay Pasta - Clover.png Perfect Pasta for Penny.png Perfect Pasta for Rico 3.png Peggy is not pleased.png|Peggy is not pleased. PastCH.png|Pastaria Chefs Clair in Romano Wedding.png|Clair ordering for the first time in Papa's Pastaria Screenshot (17).png|Xolo becoming a gold customer in Papa's Pastaria Deano playing Jacksmith.JPG|Deano playing Jacksmith Pastariatinythumb.jpg Pastariamini_thumb2.jpg gameicon.jpg no:Papa's Pastaria es:Papa's Pastaria.. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2013 Games Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Games